El Libro de La Historia: EL Elemento Secreto
by El-GuerreroPy-1
Summary: Un Alicornio viajará atravez del tiempo para descubrir el elemento secreto de la armonía y con Twilight y sus amigas descubriran hasta los secretos ocultos del pasado de Ecuestria, y, Hasta el asesinato que produjo una Princesa. antes de leer deve leer un aviso importante
1. Chapter 1

**Hola queridos lectores de Fanficton, solo les quiero avisar que tuve que cambiar de cuenta para continuar la historias. Esta es la Historia de El-paraguayo-1 que ahora lo conoceran por el nombre de El-GuerreroPy-1 o sea yo, asi que no se preocupen, sip bueno ahora pondre los primeros 4 capitulos**

* * *

**El Alicornio**

Una mañana exactamente un millón de años en Ecuestria, todo era diferente, pues en esa época era diferente, no había un rayo de luz de sol o luna, más bien ni siquiera había sol y luna, en un lugar triste donde solo había un cielo estrellado, los edificios más bien estaban destruidos, sin ningún rastro de vida el único lugar a salvo eran las ruinas de Canterlot donde solamente hay pocos sobrevivientes, dos pegasos negros de crin a colas y ojos completamente blancos, traían un alicornio blanco con crin de un rojo puro y cola un único color azul, todos sin cutie mark dirigiéndose a una alicornia parecida a la Princesa Luna solo se diferenciaba en que la mitad de su cuerpo le parecía a la princesa Celestia.

-Te estaba esperando, soy la Reina Luna Celestial y te he llamado para una tarea muy importante-dijo la Reina

-Que me tienes preparado o majestad- dijo el alicornio

-Bien, caballero-continuo la reina-Justamente hace un millón y cinco años, unas seis ponis encontraron los elementos de armonía y destruyeron a Nightmare Moon liberando a la Princesa Luna de un espíritu pensando que ha sido destruido, la verdad era que la princesa Luna estaba poseída por un espíritu indestructible que venía de una poni de tierra llamada Alchemy Magic estaba planeando volver a la vida y por eso después de cinco años volvió y tomo la forma de un fantasma negro llamado Black Night, después de la liberación de la princesa Luna y en encarcelamiento de Discord y otros hechos, Black Night tomo el control del cuerpo de las seis portadoras de los elementos de la armonía y las utilizo para absorber la magia del mundo en que viven…

-¿Pero para qué?-Pregunto uno de los pegasos

La reina contesto- Para pasar al mundo humano, en donde se encuentra el poder supremo, que permite la creación del universo, para eso absorbió todos los poderes de las seis ponis y las cutie mark de todos los ponis excepto la mía.

-Pero según la leyenda la cutie mark solo mostraba el talento especial de cada poni ¿o no?- dijo el otro Pegaso

- No solamente de esto, te muestra la capacidad o el poder mágico que controla cada poni su talento especial-dijo- pero ahora nadie puede desde que Black Night que robo todas la cutie mark, ahora si me permiten continuar

- Aun con la magia suficiente para abrir el vórtice le faltaba el elemento perdido de la armonía la cual se ve y se siente pero no se conoce, por eso te elegimos a ti, por ser descendiente directo de la representante del elemento secreto de armonía…

-¡¿Qué yo queeeeeee?!-dijo con una cara de sorpresa-yo no puedo ser, soy solo un poni de tierra normal-

-¿Cuándo te has visto por espejo ultima vez?- Dijo la Reina

-Desde que mataron a mi madre- contesto el alicornio-prometí nunca verme en un espejo

- Seria buena idea que rompas ahora tu promesa- Dijo la reina pasándole un espejo. Noto un par de alas y un cuerno en su cuerpo que nunca vio aparecer, él pensaba todavía como le aparecieron aquellas cosas

-Ese soy yo – dijo el alicornio

-Si- Respondió la reina- ahora volviendo al tema, te elegimos por ser descendiente de la portadora del elemento secreto de la armonía

- ¿y de ese elemento de que es?

- Ese elemento se llama…-Estaba a punto de decir la reina Luna Celestial

-Les importa si me meto en esta conversación- dijo una fantasma negro- solo vengo a buscar al sucesor del elemento secreto de la armonía

-¡ Black Night!- dijeron los dos a unísono

-Corra su majestad, nosotros los detendremos cuanto podamos- dijo uno de los pegasos

- sígueme-le dijo-

-Pero como, si tú eres muy rápida – respondió el alicornio mientras se ocultaban detrás de lo que sobra de la estatua de Discord- Ven aquí, nos vamos a tele transportar- Dijo la reina

-¿Quééé? Pero…- de nada le sirvió hablar pues los dos ya se habrían tele-transportado a lo que era la antigua casa de Twilight

-Toma este libro -le dijo- y por nada en el mundo no lo pierdas, porque en este libro se encuentran las misiones que debes cumplir cada día para que esto no ocurra

-Oigan esto es una biblioteca lo cual se prestan libros y quiero que me prestes este libro su majestad- dijo sarcástica Black Night

-Ese préstamo no será posible –dijo la Reina Luna Celestial justo cuando abría un portal que llevaba a un millón de años al pasado- ahora ve pasado ya- toma al alicornio de las alas de las alas al alicornio y lo tira hacia el portal

-Mala decisión –dice Black Night mientras rodeaba a la reina, ella lanzaba hechizos, forcejeaba, volaba, pero todo era en vano la nube la rodeo absorbió la cutie mark y dejo convertida a la reina en piedra-vaya este portal no se cierra, abriste este portal para dos ponis, gracias estatua, soldados destrúyanlo-y diciendo esto la Black Night que contenía el espíritu negro paso el portal y este se cerro y los guardias destruyeron lo que era la estatua de la reina Luna Celestial.

Antes de un millón de años exactamente se encontraba Twilight y Spike en sus habitaciones descansando hasta el sonido repentino de un choque tremendo que despierta a los dos sobresaltándolos

-¿Qué fue eso, Spike?-decía Twilight Sparkle, una unicornio de color lavanda, cola crin azul oscuro y líneas violetas y rosas con ojos violetas

-No sé- dijo Spike, un dragón con escamas violetas y verdes-¿vamos a ver?

-No- dijo- es muy peligroso

- ¿y si es un ladrón? Twilight- dijo Spike

-¡Mi colección de libros!- dijo Twlight, corriendo rápidamente hacia la biblioteca y luego grito Twilight sobresaltado a Spike- ¡Aaaaah!

-Twilight- dijo Spike corriendo hacia la biblioteca viéndola sobresaltada apuntando a algo-¿Twilight, que te sucede?

Spike viendo donde apuntaba Twilight, vio un alicornio cubierto de libros derrumbado por el choque, ambos asombrados, Twilight, de tanta emoción se desmayo mientras Spike la traba de despertar…


	2. Chapter 2

**El Qué, El Cuando, El Quién, El Por qué y El Dónde**

A la mañana siguiente todo está más tranquilo, el sol alzado por la Princesa Celestia empezaba a iluminar a PonyVille, despertando así al alicornio que poco a poco lo despertó

"Que dolor de cabeza tengo, espera donde estoy, este lugar me parece familiar" Pensó el Alicornio después de ver el lugar que lo rodea" No debe ser el mismo lugar donde vi a la reina por última vez, esta cambiada, ya no es la triste y negra biblioteca en la que estuve…"

De repente escucho el sonido de persona, o más bien dicho un poni y un dragón, pensando que se acercaban se hizo el dormido pero escucho atentamente lo que decían:

-Muchas Gracias, Nurse Redheart, gracias por la atención- dijo

-No hay de Spike, estás seguro que podrás con los dos- Contesto La enfermera

-Sip- contesto- no hay ningún problema

- Bien, recuerda que Twilight lo único que necesita son un poco más de vitaminas- Dijo Nurse Redheart- y el alicornio lo único que necesita es un buen descanso y mucho calcio

- Nada más- dijo Spike

- Nada más-contesto la enfermera y se fue

-Bueno, lo único que queda es matar…-

"¡Matar! tengo que escaparme" dijo el alicornio al no oír por completo lo que dijo Spike

-No hay mejor manera de matar el hambre con un rico desayuno- dicho esto Spike se fue a la cocina a preparar el desayuno

Mientras tanto el alicornio pensaba como escapar miro una puerta pensando que esa sería la salida se fue lentamente hacia la puerta, la abrió y entro rápidamente , pero se habría escapado, grande fue su sorpresa al ver que habría entrado al baño, y no estaba solo sino Twilight se abría metido al baño para ducharse

"Hay no, no puede ser, alguien está aquí y seguro alertará a otros, tengo que escaparme de aquí" -diciendo esto el alicornio trato de abrí la puerta pero tuvo un pequeño problema-"no puede ser, la puerta se atasco, y ahora que hago"- Justo en ese momento vio la ventana abierta y sigilosamente se dirigió a la ventana

Mientras tanto Twilight se bañaba y pensaba a la vez-"¿Quién será ese poni, qué hará aquí, por qué destruyo el estante de mis libros favoritos, dónde está el jabón?

El jabón cayó cerca de la bañera, en un lugar a simple vista pero el alicornio no lo notó lo cual cuando estaba caminando piso accidentalmente piso, el jabón lo hizo resbalar, perdiendo el equilibrio se sostuvo de la cortina de la bañera, la cortina lo no aguanto y se soltó, cuando se soltó el alicornio no se sostuvo y cayó en la bañera sobre Twilight

Mientras tanto en la cocina, el desayuno estaba preparado y Spike estuvo a punto de comer un pastelito cuando…-¡Aaaaah!- se oyó un grito y el sonido de una caída. Spike rápidamente se fue a ver qué pasa

Spike al llegar encontró al Alicornio sobre Twilight, y Twilight estaba manchada sobre un líquido rojo-¡Spike, llama a Nurse Redheart, Rápido! .

**Más Tarde en el hospital de PonyVille:**

Spike estaba caminando de un lado para el otro mirando el reloj, cuando una poni enfermera le dijo- pasa Twilight está esperando tu visita-

Spike entra en la sala lo primero ve a Twiligth cubierta con una sabana y la enfermera Nurse Redheart tratando de contener unas risas.

-¿Nurse Redheart, que sucede?- Decía Spike

-Nada, solo Twilight se equivoco de crema para crin con un envase de tinta roja- Respondido la enfermera y Spike empezó a reírse a carcajadas

-No es mi culpa que me equivoque de frasco de crema para crin con una de tinta- dijo Twilight con cara molesta

-Bueno, cambiando de tema el alicornio es el que más me sorprende porque es cayó sobre tu cuerno y se hizo una herida que tardaría varias semanas-

-¿Y eso qué tiene que ver?- Dijo Twilight

-Síganme- dijo la enfermera. Ella los llevo a donde estaba el alicornio, entraron en su habitación y se sorprendieron de ver la herida que causo el cuerno de Twilight estaba curada- y eso no es todo, tenía una herida de sangrado masivo y eso pudo haber matado hasta la misma princesa, y este poni sobrevivió a todo esto, es impresionante-

- Perdón Nurse, te necesita en la sala uno- dijo un poni enfermera a través de la puerta

- bueno, diles que ya voy, si quieren pueden hablarles, pero esta débil, no le asusten o podrá desmayarse- diciendo esto Nurse salió

-Spike espérame afuera-dijo Twilight. Cuando el dragón salió tranco la puerta se acerco al alicornio y le dijo despertándolo-¿Quién eres?

-¿Qué?- Respondido el alicornio

-Dime ¿Quién eres?- pregunto nuevamente

- No se- Respondido

-¡¿Quién eres?!- pregunto con más fuerza

-No sé, no sé, no sé y si te callas te cuento todo lo que sé- respondió

-Bueno- dijo Twilight

- Hay no- se dijo con arrepentimiento- está bien, yo siempre cumplo todo lo que digo

-Bueno empieza- respondió

-te diré algo- comenzó el alicornio- yo no soy de este tiempo, yo vengo de un millón de años hacia el futuro, y tengo una misión, tendré que cumplir todo para que no pase en el futuro, pues justo hoy tendría que estar luchando para salvar el universo o más bien lo que sobra de el universo

-¿Y a quién se enfrentan?- pregunto Twilight

- te suena conocido el nombre de Alchemy Magic- ella negó con la cabeza-¿Black Night?-negó nuevamente-¿Nightmare Moon?

Twilight se levanto y le dijo- si porque

-Bueno, el espíritu de Nightmare Moon era exactamente Black Night, este fantasma controla el alma de cualquier poni, por lo cual por eso vengo a cambiar el pasado ya que las seis portadoras de los elementos de armonía serian controladas y utilizarían los mismos elementos para el mal- continuo el alicornio

Cuando Twilight escucho eso y se le helo la sangre y empezó a preocuparse por ella y sus amigas

-Tú las conoces por que las tengo que proteger- dijo el alicornio. Twilight negó por el nerviosismo- bueno tenemos que encontrarlas o sino terminaran no solo con el mundo y la galaxia sino con el sol y la luna también las princesa

Twilight al escuchar esto se desmayo, el alicornio viendo esto se fue a buscar ayuda, apenas abrió la puerta Nurse y Spike se cayeron de golpe

El alicornio pregunto- ¿Qué hacen ahí?...


	3. Chapter 3

**El Libro, La Amistad o La Princesa**** (Primera Parte)**

-¿Qué hacen aquí?- pregunto nuevamente el alicornio

- Lo siento, fue mi culpa- Dijo Spike

-No, fue nuestra culpa- dijo la enfermera

-¿Por qué?-pregunto el alicornio

Ambos dijeron -Bueno…

**_Flash Back:_**

Spike caminando de un lado para el otro esperando a ver qué pasaba hasta que apareció Nurse Redheart

-Spike, ¿qué haces aquí?-dijo Nurse Redheart

-Esperando a Twilight- respondió

-¿Por qué?-pregunto la enfermera

-No sé, apenas yo salí, Twilight cerró rápidamente la puerta- respondió

-ajá, Creo saber qué es exactamente- dijo la enfermera. Spike solo hizo una cara queriendo decir que

-Mira Spike, para que entiendas están tratando de hacer un poni bebé- dijo. Spike no hablo-están acostados juntos- dijo pero él seguía igual- teniendo un momento de amor- dijo pero seguía igual-están teniendo un contacto- dijo pero no había caso-¡**ESTÁN TENIENDO SEXO**!-dicho esto pacientes, doctores y enfermeras prestaron atención a Nurse Redheart, ella con gran vergüenza miro a Spike y este indiferente dijo-Te costaba mucho decir eso-entonces la enfermera se sumergió en un mar de vergüenza con su cara roja como tomate

-Porque no escuchamos lo que dicen o hacen-Continuo Spike

-Bueno-dijo la enfermera con la cara roja. Ambos con las orejas pegadas a la puerta escucharon una caída

-tan rápido terminaron-Dijo Nurse, cuando de repente se abrió la puerta y ambos cayeron de golpe

El alicornio pregunto- ¿Qué hacen ahí?

**_Fin de Flash Back_**

… por curiosidad- dijeron

-Ay, mi cabeza- Dijo Twilight saliendo de la sala

Spike pregunto-Twiligth, ¿Cómo estuvo el…-Plan, a, si, el plan para despertarlo?-Interrumpió Nurse sabiendo lo que iba a preguntar

-Simple solo le hable, ¿Por qué?-pregunto Twilight

-Por nada, pero ahora que están bien ya pueden irse a y Spike, recuerda ninguna palabra de lo que paso-dijo Nurse y salió corriendo

-Que raro, nunca Nurse se comportó así y Spike ¿De qué estuvieron hablando?-pregunto Twilight

-Solo sobre una manera de cocinar heno frito-Contesto

-Bueno, ahora que estamos todo bien nos podemos ir- dijo el alicornio- y de paso continuaré con lo que necesitas saber-mirando a Twilight

**En calles de PonyVille:**

Twilight y el alicornio estaban caminando y hablando sobre el tema del futuro, Spike no los acompañaba porque estaba cuidando la biblioteca

-En serio, solo existe una Reina- Dijo Twilight asombrada

-SIP, pero eso es todo lo que sé-dijo el alicornio

-Bueno, cambiando de tema ¿quieres conocer a mis amigas?- dijo Twilight

-Bueno, si no sería mucha molestia-contesto

-No hay ningún problema, solo que para presentarte necesitas un nombre- dijo la unicornio

-Nombre, tengo un montón de ideas pero no me gustan mucho-dijo el alicornio

-No importa, tengo un libro donde hay un montón de nombres- dijo la unicornio

-Espera, ¿Dijiste libro?- pregunto el alicornio con cara de preocupación

Twilight contesto-Si, por…- el comentario de Twilight no se pudo completar por que el alicornio salió corriendo rumbo a la biblioteca. Lo único que escucho ella es-¡Por la reina, mi libro!

El alicornio estaba corriendo hasta que paro porque Twilight se tele transportó enfrente de él diciendo solamente una pregunta-¿Por qué corriste?

-Recuerdas sobre el libro que te conté-dijo el

-Sobre el libro de tus misiones, sí, ya me hablaste de él- respondió Twiligth

-Bueno, como te dije en el libro esta todas las misiones que necesito cumplir para que el destino vaya por buen camino-continuo el alicornio-sin ese libro el destino no solo del mundo, ni la galaxia sino nuestra dimensión ira por mal camino

-Bueno-Dijo Twilight asombrada-te ayudare, ningún libro de escapa de las manos de Twilight…-fue interrumpida de un destello de luz de donde salió un libro que cayó sobre Twilight que continuo diciendo-Sparkle-

-Sip, no hay libro que se escape de ti-dijo el alicornio con un tono burlón

-Bueno pero lo menos ayúdame a sacar este libro de encima de mí-dijo la unicornio enojada

-Está bien -dijo el alicornio halando, estirando y jalando el libro pero este ni siquiera salía del cuerno de Twilight. Todo tipo de poni vino para ayudarla, Big Macintosh trato de ayudar, muchos ponis forzudos también per nadie pudo sacar el libro de cuerno de Twilight

-Bueno Twilight, parece que no hay nadie con el poder de sacar ese libro de tu cuerno, tendrás que convivir con el-dijo el alicornio

-Espera, hay alguien que puede ayudarme-dijo Twilight corriendo de lugar que estaban

-¿Quién?-pregunto el alicornio

**En Casa de Rarity**

-¡Ella!-dijo el alicornio sorprendido-¿Pero cómo va hacer ella lo que diez ponis forzudos no pudieron hacer?

-No te confíes por la forma, yo puedo hacer cosas inimaginables, como sacar un diamante del cuerpo de un Crackle

-Y ¿Cómo lo hiciste?- pregunto el alicornio

-No querrás saberlo-dijo Rarity recordando-bien, Twi, pasa a mi alcoba para quitarte ese libro-

Apenas paso un minuto Twilight apareció con el libro en su espalda diciendo-Aquí tienes amigo

-Gracias Twilight- dijo el alicornio

-Perdón por interrumpir pero ¿Cómo se llama tu amigo, Twi?-pregunto Rarity

-Mi nombre es Destin Lovejoy-dijo el alicornio que ahora lo conoceremos por este nombre

-Mucho gusto Destin, soy Rarity, La portadora del elemento de armonía de la generosidad…- Rarity no pudo continuar por que Twilight le tapo la boca con su casco y esta le dijo en su oreja-Creo que ya le dijiste mucho Rarity

-espera Eres la portadora de la generosidad- Pregunto, y Rarity solo asintió con la cabeza por que seguía con el caso de Twilight en la boca. Esto causo que a Destin le viniera un recuerdo que nunca tuvo

**Flash Back:**

Era un día triste donde ponis sobrevivientes de una destrucción de un pueblo llamado Trotin, un alicornio pequeño se encontraba caminando hacia PonyVille hasta que

-Oye niño ¿y tus padres?-Pregunto un poni con armadura

-Están muertos, dieron su vida para Salvarme- contesto el pequeño alicornio

-no te preocupes- dijo con tristeza-yo te protegeré

-¿Pero cómo te llamas?- pregunto

-Mi nombre es Shining Armo…- no termino de decir su nombre completo porque un soldado pegaso grito-¡Agáchense todos!-. Todos se agacharon y cristales tan filosos como cuchillas pasaron por encima de sus cabezas

-Bravo, todos sobrevivieron de mi ataque-Dijo una poni con cabello y crin desaliñado y cutie mark de diamantes rotos por la mitad-pero nadie se salva de Rarity Glasstorn

**Fin del Flash Back**

Después de el Recuerdo, Destin se Desmayo por falta de energía


	4. Chapter 4

**El Libro, La Amistad o La Princesa**** (Segunda Parte)**

Destin estaba despertando y grande fue su sorpresa al ver que estaba en una alcoba bien ordenada, luego entro en la alcoba Tres ponis: una era Twilight, otra era una poni blanca, con crin y cola rizado purpura y una cuite mark de tres diamantes llamada Rarity y por ultimo una poni de color amarillo, cola y crin de color rosa pálido y cutie mark de mariposas

-OH, ya has despertado dormilón-dijo con un tono de burla Twilight

-Hay, mi cabeza, me duele-dijo Destin

-Será mejor que no te esfuerces demasiado, cariño, después de lo que te pasó, no creo que tengas mucha fuerza después de lo que te pasó- dijo Rarity acomodando la almohada

-Pero ¿Qué pasó?- dijo Destin

-Lo que recuerdo es que tus ojos se iluminaron, te elevaste y después de esto caíste y te desmayaste- dijo Twilight

-Bueno gracias a Fluttershy que nos dio un tiempo para ayudarnos-dijo Rarity

-No hay de nada que agradecer, solo hago mi trabajo, em, y si no hay ningún problema me tendré que ir-dijo Fluttershy

-Espera, ¿cómo te llamas?- pregunto Destin

-Em, Fluttershy-dijo tímidamente

-Muchas gracias, señorita Fluttershy-dijo Destin tomando la pesuña de Fluttershy y dándole un beso en su pesuña, Fluttershy solo se sonrojo

Twilight al ver esto actuó de una manera que jamás actuó-Bueno, Fluttershy, veo que estas muy apurada y veo que es hora que te vayas-

-Pero, Twilight- dijo Fluttershy

-Sin peros, más vale que te vayas, no sabrás lo que hacen tus animalitos-dijo Twilight dijo sacando a Fluttershy de la alcoba de Rarity y cerrando de golpe la puerta

-Twilight, ¿Por qué sacaste a Fluttershy así, que ella nunca hizo nada malo, a ella que es la portadora de la bondad?- dijo Rarity comenzando una discusión

"Portadora de la Bondad" resonó en la cabeza de Destin y nuevamente sus ojos se iluminaron demostrando que un nuevo recuerdo

**Flash Back:**

Muchos ponis sobrevivientes de una catástrofe en PonyVille se movilizaban a Canterlot

-Señor Shining Armor, seguro que podrá continuar-pregunto Destin

-No va a ver ningún problema-dijo Shining con una herida profunda causada

-Más vale descansar por un momento, el sueño se apodera de nuestro cuerpo- Dijo Zecora, la cebra

Cuando todos descansaban, algo despertó al pequeño alicornio, los arbustos se movían, entre ellos vio unos ojos penetrantes al voltear la mirada vio un lobo de madera acercándose para atacar a Zecora que estaba dormida. El despertó a todos con un grito despertó a todos**-¡Lobos de madera!-**Los poni guerreros reunieron a la mayoría de ponis posible, mucho poni no lograron escapar de las garras de los lobos otros por manticoras, hidras y dragones, y cuando todo estaba perdido una pegaso amarillo de crin y cola rosa pálido con cutie mark de mariposas con alas rotas paro el ataque con un silbido- Muy bien, muy bien mis criaturitas, pero en verdad debo agradecer a aquel poni que aviso de mi ataque, pero, ¿quién es el que avisó?, ¿quién debe morir primero?-dijo la pegaso. Un dragón con su cola empezó a buscar al pequeño alicornio sin que ningún poni se dé cuenta hasta que-Aquí tiene su majestad-dijo un dragón entregando alicornio que pedía desesperadamente ayuda

-Muchas gracias dragón-dijo la pegaso-ahora, tu serás el primero que muera en manos de Fluttershy Windbroken

**Fin de Flash Back**

Destin al despertar de su trance vio que Rarity y Twilight se estaban golpeando con almohadas y discutiendo por tonterías

-Yo digo que la magia te ayuda mas en lo personal-dijo Rarity

-La magia y la verdadera magia se utiliza para estudiar-Dijo Twilight

Destin con cautela logró escapar y apenas salió se encontró con Fluttershy. Tan cerca fue su encuentro que accidentalmente Destin le robo un beso a Ella, haciéndola sonrojar

-Em, discúlpame Fluttershy, no fue mi intención besarte, te lo juro-dijo Destin Sonrojado

-No importa, solo fue un accidente-dijo Fluttershy también sonrojada- Em, si no hay ningún problema, puedo mostrarte PonyVille

-Bueno, tendré que avisarle a Twilight-dijo Destin acercándose a la puerta hasta que escucho-y yo digo que un dragón puede acostarse con una poni-

-Vayámonos antes de meternos en la discusión de estas dos ponis- Dijo Destin empujando a Fluttershy a la salida de la casa de Rarity

Una Vez fuera empezaron el tranquilo paseo Fluttershy tuvo una idea- Oye Destin, que te parece si te muestro a mis amigas, digo, si no tienes problemas

-Claro que no Fluttershy-dijo Destin-Tengo que encontrar a el resto de los elementos de la armonía

-Yo te puedo mostrar a las portadoras de los elementos-dijo Fluttershy con entusiasmo-oh, ¿si tú quieres?

-Claro, con quien comenzamos-dijo Destin

-**¡Hola ¿cómo estás?!**-dijo Pinkie Pie, una poni de cuerpo, crin y cola esponjada color rosada y cutie mark de globos, asustando a Destin que termino sostenido de la rama de un árbol-Ups, lo siento

-Pinkie Pie, ¿Como estas?, hace tiempo que no te veía-dijo Fluttershy

-Bien, Flutter, vengo de visitar a mi abuelita y ahora vuelvo a festejar más fiestas-dijo Pinkie

-Pinkie Pie te presento a Destin, Destin ella es Pinkie-dijo Fluttershy

-Hola, ¿Cómo esta, eres nuevo, de dónde vienes, vas a quedarte, vienes de turismo?-preguntaba Pinkie Pie desesperadamente

-Vengo a una misión Buscar a los elementos de armonía-dijo Destin

-Que bien, ya encontraste la bondad y la risa-Dijo Pinkie Pie saltando alegremente alrededor de él

-¿Quién es el elemento de la risa?-

-Pues es Pinkie Pie-dijo Fluttershy. Cuando Destin escucho el nombre de Pinkie Pie un recuerdo nuevamente aparece

**Flash Back**

-Pasar el campo estuvo difícil-dijo Shining Armor

-Capitán, el pequeño alicornio tiene que mostrarle algo- dijo un soldado pegaso

-Venga a ver esto Señor Shining Armor-dijo el pequeño alicornio mostrándole un camino. Shining Armor mando a un par de soldados para saber si ese camino estaba seguro, los soldados entraron y una inmensa neblina cubro el camino y de él apareció un lagarto gigante del tamaño de un dragón y sobre este una Poni de cuerpo, crin y cola lizos de color rosa grisáceo y cutie mark de globos reventados-Tranquilo Gummy, mamá te dirá que hacer, ahora abre la boca-el lagarto gigante abrió la boca y mostró a los dos soldados que Shining Armor habían mandado

-¿Quién eres para hacer esto?- Pregunto Shining

-Me conocen de dos maneras, Pinkamena Diane Pie o también Pinkie Workgloomy Pie-Contestó

**Fin de Flash Back**

-Ay, mi cabeza-dijo Destin

-¿Estás bien Destin?-pregunto Fluttershy

-Si, por el momento si-contestó-¿Y Pinkie?

-oh, Pinkie se fue a planear tu fiesta de bienvenida- contesto Fluttershy

-¿Es así siempre Pinkie?-pregunto

-A veces, solo cuando vienen nuevos vecinos en PonyVille-contesto- porque no vienes a comer un cupcake en Sugarcube Corner, si quieres

-Un cupcake-dijo Destin- la primera y única vez que comí o más bien recuerdo que comí es en mi quinto cumpleaños

-Bueno, Ahora podrás comer todos lo que quieras-dijo Fluttershy-oye, si no te incomoda, te puedo contar todo sobre PonyVille. Una vez que Fluttershy empezó la historia caminaron juntos hasta llegar a Sugarcube Corner, donde el Sr. Cake estaba colocando un nuevo cartel sobre el techo

-Hola Sr. Cake ¿cómo esta?-Pregunto Fluttershy

-Bien Fluttershy-contesto-solo con problemas de colocar el nuevo cartel

-¿Y la Sra. Cake?-pregunto Flutter

-Ella esta paseando a los bebés-contesto- y si preguntan por Pinkie, ella salió desde hace unos minutos llevando su maleta de fiestas X aunque no siempre se lo que contenga-

-¿Está seguro de que sabe colocar el cartel?-preguntó Destin

-Si, no hay ningún problema de…-El Sr. Cake no pudo continuar porque perdió el equilibrio y cayó rumbo al suelo. Destin al ver esto voló rápidamente como Rainbow Dash hacia el Sr. Cake salvándole de un impacto contra el suelo

-Muchas Gracias Joven me ha salvado de una muerte, pero no creo de un aplastamiento-dijo el Sr. Cake señalando el cartel mal colocado se estaba cayendo sobre ellos, de no ser por una poni pegaso celeste, de crin y cola multicolor y cutie mark de una nube con un rayo multicolor

-Estuvo cerca, pero los he salvado-dijo Rainbow Dash

-Vaya eso fue veloz...-dijo Fluttershy

-No hay de que Fluttershy sol ha…-dijo Rainbow Dash hasta notar que se refería a Destin

-Destin fue increíble-dijo Fluttershy

-Perdón, Fluttershy ¿y este quién es?-pregunto Rainbow

-Mi nombre es Destin Lovejoy-dijo amablemente

-Viste a qué velocidad voló, fue casi como tu vuelo e incluso mayor a la tuya-dijo Fluttershy

-Que, no hay nadie con velocidad para vencerme-dijo Rainbow con orgullo, luego le miro a Destin charlando con el Sr. Cake-oye que te parece una carrera para arreglar quien de nosotros es el más rápido de todo PonyVille

-No sé, no soy muy rápido-contesto

-Mira Destin, acaso eres gallina-dijo con burla Rainbow

-Escúcheme, señorita, me pueden insultar y golpear, pero no, nunca jamás me diga gallina-dijo Destin con ira

-Entonces aceptas-Pregunto

-Que el más lento caracol pierda-propuso Destin

-Muy bien, en sus marcas, listos, fuera-dijo rápidamente Rainbow Dash

-Oye eso no fue bueno-dijo Destin. Los dos volando, Destin estaba volando muy rápido casi como Rainbow, mientras estos volaban esta le dijo-el que llegue al otro lado gana la carrera- todos a gran velocidad evitaron nubes, aves, otros pegasos y otras cosas, todo hasta que Rainbow dijo- Seré el elemento de Lealtad, pero no importa que haga un Rainbow Sonic- e hizo exactamente lo que dijo pero ni siquiera noto que su compañero de competencia se estaba cayendo Por un recuerdo que le llego por escuchar "elemento de lealtad"

**Flash Back**

-Señor Shining, está seguro que puede continuar- dijo el alicornio

-Estaré bien-dijo. Él estaba muy cansado, tiene un vendaje que Zecora le puso en su cuerno roto, se había roto la pata delantera y no tenia cola

-Tú ya mucho has trabajado, ya debes descansar, a Canterlot muy bien debes llegar-dijo la cebra

-Bueno, todos descansen pero estén atentos-dijo Shining. Todos descansaron y por un descuido durmieron hasta entrada la noche, lo único que los despertó es un destello inmenso que impacto cerca de ellos, todos asustaron y por curiosidad todos se fueron a ver excepto el pequeño alicornio

-Capitán, ¿qué debemos hacer?-Pregunto un unicornio de la guardia real

-Escuchar, solo escuchar-respondió

Todos escucharon lo que dijo una poni pegaso celeste salpicado de sangre de crin y cola arcoíris y cutie mark de un nube con miles de rayo saliendo de ella-Mira Soarin, debo decirte algo, yo me quise unir al grupo por dos cosas porque son mis héroes y otra por que te amo-

-entonces ¿Por qué mataste a todo el grupo?-pregunto Soarin con mucho temor

-Para empezar nuestro nuevo grupo de vuelo-dijo con una sonrisa diabólica-¿te unes o te mueres?

-Prefiero morirme antes de unirme a ti, demonio-contesto Soarin con desprecio

-Bueno, no te matare…-Soarin se tranquilizo-…rápidamente, por eso te mataré lenta y dolorosamente, y tu serás el muerto número cien que yo Rainbow Killerfast Dash mataré- respondió con ira

**Fin de Flash Back**

Rainbow Dash estaba ganando la carrera hasta que dijo-Oye Destin, Jamás me alcanzaras-pero notó que él faltaba, lo llamo pero no llegaba, Rainbow impaciente se fue a buscar a Destin

Mientras tanto en el mercado, una poni granjera de cuerpo naranja y crin y cola amarillos, llevaba un sombrero vaquero y cutie mark de manzanas, estaba esperando tranquilamente clientes hasta que…

-Applejack, perdón, ¿has visto a un alicornio blanco por aquí?-dijo Fluttershy

-Que dices, terroncito de azúcar, a las única alicornio blanco que conozco es a la Princesa Celestia-mientras Applejack charlando con Fluttershy, algo cayó sobre la tienda de Applejack destruyéndola-¡Mis manzanas!-dijo-Derpy, te dije un millón de veces que no aterrizaras ni siquiera cerca de mi tien…da-Applejack se sorprendió-Fluttershy ya encontré lo que buscabas-

-Ay, mi cabeza-Dijo Destin

-Oh, Destin ¿Estás bien?

-¿Destin?-dijo Applejack

-Applejack te presento a Destin. Destin, Applejack-dijo Fluttershy

-Espero que te sientas bien compañero-dijo la vaquera

-la única manera que me recupere es encontrando un elemento de armonía-dijo Destin

-Yo tal vez sea la solución, por muy honesta que soy entre mis amigas tengo el elemento de la honestidad-dijo Applejack. Cuando escucho esto Destin nuevamente le volvió un recuerdo

**Flash Back**

-Bueno, ya que escapamos de ella debemos ir rápidamente a Canterlot para estar a salvo-dijo Shining

-Pero para ir más rápido debemos pasar al campo de manzanas malditas-dijo un pegaso

-¿Qué son manzanas malditas?-pregunto el pequeño alicornio

-Hace unos días una hechicera maldijo los manzano y ahora cualquiera que los toque los manzanos los destruyen-respondió el Capitán Armor- no me arriesgo a pasar por ese bosque

-Pero podemos pasar si ni siquiera tocar un árbol-dijo el pequeño alicornio, después de un rato de discutió el Capitán acepto de mala gana. Entraron en el bosque con cuidado, los ponis nerviosos tuvieron extra cuidado de no activar los árboles, veían ilusiones, escuchaban, carcajadas, gritos y susurros incómodos hasta que apareció enfrente del Capitán y el pequeño alicornio una poni granjera de cuerpo naranja y crin y cola amarillos, llevaba un sombrero vaquero y cutie mark de manzanas podridas y dijo-¡Sorpresa!-dijo tocando los arboles activando las trampas que se enredaban con todo poni que estaba y está solo dijo-No pensé que cayeran tan rápido en mi trampa, en la trampa de Applejack Rottenlying

**Fin de Flash Back**

-Ay, no puede ser si tengo otra visión de mi pasado te juro que me mato-dijo Destin al notar que estaba solo y estaba anocheciendo, el rápidamente busco el hogar de Twilight, tardo en llegar a su casi una hora, llamo a Twilight y a Spike, notando que no había nadie, busco el libro de las misiones para completar la primera misión que según leyó era buscar los elementos de armonía, con su magia el alicornio marco con su magia la Primera misión aunque todavía no sabía quién era la portadora de magia, pero al leer la Segunda misión le dio un paro de corazón que en el libro decía más o menos así "Deberás matar a todas las portadoras de los Elementos de Armonía, de no ser así Deberá matar a Las Princesas" El se quedo helado después de la noticia, de repente sintió que no estaba solo cuando se prendió la luz se detuvo el corazón y congelado se quedo hasta que…


End file.
